


Семья

by Jordano



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как же сильно все запутывается, когда нынешняя любовница твоей матери и твоя бывшая любовница – одна и та же ведьма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семья

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Мирамина.  
> Написано для команды WTF SeanNick Grimm 2016.  
> Примечание: Частичная АU: Диана растет, как и положено нормальному ребенку, поэтому на момент действия фика она – почти обычная полуторагодовалая девочка. Никакой беременности Адалинды от Ника не было.

Шон так и не понял до конца, от чего проснулся: от того ли, что в соседней комнате что-то шуршало и скрипело, а сон в чужом месте всегда чуток, или от какого-то внезапного и неприятного, как ноющая боль, ощущения неправильности. Возможно, от всего вместе – собственно, особой роли это не играло, важен был только результат: сон необратимо ушел, а мысли – не мысли даже, но ощущения, зародыши мыслей, которые еще не затвердели в слова, а только были – трепыхались где-то внутри, не давая покоя, требуя движения, действий, но не объясняя, каких.  
  
Шон умел владеть собой, отвлекаться от незначительного, мыслить холодно и рационально – однако умел и различать моменты, когда следовало довериться интуиции. И чувствовал: сейчас – как раз такой момент. Первой мыслью мелькнуло хватать дочь с матерью и бежать – однако то же предчувствие, что его разбудило, сразу же отвергло этот вариант, и, ощущая себя страдальцем с нудной зубной болью, не позволяющей даже определить, который именно из зубов дергает, Шон сел в постели.  
  
Прислушавшись внимательнее, он понял, что через стену приглушенно скрипит диван, на котором, тихо вздыхая и иногда чертыхаясь, ворочается Адалинда. Видеоняня молчала, а значит, Диана крепко спала. Вроде бы все было в порядке, но ощущение чего-то тревожно-неправильного не проходило, и, обреченно выдохнув, Шон поднялся, натянул белье и вышел в коридор, надеясь, что Адалинда не обратит на это внимания или, по крайней мере, не последует за ним. Он и так уже триста раз успел пожалеть, что не сдержался, уступив, и объяснять еще раз, что он не желает спать с ней в одной постели, не хотелось.  
  
Осторожно приоткрыв дверь, он выскользнул в горячую темноту летней ночи, сейчас же огладившую тело теплым ветром и обдавшую запахами одуряющего разнотравья, которого никогда не почувствуешь в городе. На мгновение Шон прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, смакуя это ощущение, впитывая в себя этот ветер и эту радость, а когда снова открыл их, все счастливое спокойствие исчезло. То самое предчувствие, которое предупреждало, разбудив пару минут назад, теперь буквально взвыло, и он понял, почему: Шон увидел сидящую на ступеньках крыльца мать.  
  
На ногах у нее ничего не было, а под тонким коротким халатиком проглядывала лишь ночная сорочка, но нынешним душным летом и этого казалось много. Испугало другое: согнувшись и почти уткнувшись лбом в колени, а ладонями закрыв лицо, Элизабет тихо вздрагивала, и хотя всхлипов не было слышно, Шон отлично понял, что она плачет.  
  
– Мама? – позвал он, и Элизабет подняла голову, выпрямляясь.  
  
На ее щеках действительно виднелись дорожки слез, да и глаза блестели даже в полумраке, однако взгляд отливал мокрой сталью, от которой по спине Шона пробежал холодок – как в детстве, когда он делал какую-то опасную глупость, а потом приходил домой.  
  
Пару секунд они смотрели друг на друга молча, а потом Элизабет опустила глаза и тихо сказала, глядя вниз на свои переплетенные пальцы:  
  
– Прими душ.  
  
– Что?.. – переспросил Шон, делая шаг вперед, и Элизабет резко вскинула голову, мгновенно схлынув.  
  
– Прими душ, – четко произнесла она еще раз, посмотрев на сына своим пронизывающим единственным глазом, в котором слез не было, а потом вернула себе человеческий облик и чуть тише, но не мягче добавила. – Или иди спать, и поговорим завтра.  
  
– Я приду, – ответил он и, стараясь не шуметь, вернулся в дом.  
  
Осознанием накрыло, как только на плечи упали первые горячие струи.  
  
***  
Они часто так развлекались раньше. С его семнадцати, когда мамина тогдашняя любовница повелась на юные широкие плечи, римский профиль и кубики пресса. Едва справившись – с весьма настойчивой увлеченной потрошительницей, но в большей степени с самим собой – он пришел к матери, с ужасом ожидая презрения и обвинений в предательстве. Но Элизабет только посмеялась – не обидно, унизив его усилия и терзания, а тепло, успокаивая, вместе с ним, не над ним, – и сказала, что нет смысла упускать удовольствие там, где его можно получить без последствий, и веселье там, где его можно организовать без расплаты.  
  
И несколько недель они веселились, заставляя дурочку, задумавшую усидеть на двух стульях, пока не решит, который лучше, метаться между ними, исполняя прихоти, изо всех сил избегая раскрытия и одновременно ужасаясь его перспективой все больше по мере осознания того, что взялась обманывать очень сильную ведьму и ее принца-сына.  
  
Ничего непоправимого они, конечно, не сделали: скоро ее метания наскучили, и девицу отпустили с миром, достаточно, правда, напугав перед этим – однако с тех пор Шон с матерью стали еще ближе друг другу, а развлечения за счет не самых умных и совсем не верных вошли в привычку, заодно став отличной проверкой.  
  
Как и любая ведьма, мать любила свое тело, его удовольствие и, конечно, секс, умея обходиться без него, но не видя смысла в бесполезном самоограничении. Мужчин после отца Шона, за одним исключением, у нее не было – по крайней мере, она так говорила, и у сына не было причин ей не верить, да и сам он не помнил ни одного. А вот женщины в их доме появлялись периодически, и самые разные. Конечно, осторожная Элизабет не таскала к ним случайных людей, однако и она сама, и Шон были слишком лакомой добычей для многих, поэтому их игра не только развлекала – она достаточно точно позволяла понять, чего желают и что могут появлявшиеся в их жизни люди.  
  
Помнится, Трейси, с которой мать прожила семь лет и жила бы, возможно, до сих пор, если бы это зависело только от нее, оказалась первой, кто за долгое время прошел проверку, безоговорочно отказав Шону. К тому моменту Трейси с матерью уже съехались, а Шон объявился погостить несколько дней и решил посмотреть, сработает ли старый прием. Трейси отказала ему сразу и твердо, без малейшего сомнения, но едва ли не с ужасом в глазах, не совсем подходившим ленивому, в общем-то, приставанию. А на следующий день просто исчезла из их дома, оставив какую-то глупую записку про то, что устала от Элизабет и хочет свободы. И до последнего – даже когда Шон с матерью нашли ее и все объяснили, прося прощения – отказывалась признать, что не захотела вставать между ними, заставляя Элизабет выбирать.   
  
Впрочем, не только Шон выступал в роли коварного соблазнителя: не одна его подружка попалась на интригующую улыбку и кошачьи повадки матери. И чаще всего это тоже было весело. Кроме одного случая – красавицы-балама Марии, в которую он на самом деле влюбился лет в двадцать. И он до сих пор помнил это чувство – не столько ревность или боль от предательства (они тогда были, но на удивление слабые, какие-то почти не живые, хотя страсть ощущалась вполне настоящей), сколько полудетская обида на то, что мать – которая всегда все знала и понимала, чувствовала его – просто не увидела, насколько он всерьез.  
  
Вот, собственно, на этом воспоминании Шон и понял, в чем дело.  
  
– Идиот! – зло прошептал он, ткнувшись лбом в теплый кафель стены. – Идиот!  
  
Как он мог не заметить? Ведь были же признаки, он их почти все знал, помнил – так почему не увидел теперь?! Они же с матерью понимали друг друга, в любое время, независимо от того, сколько не виделись – так что же ослепило его сейчас?!  
  
По-хорошему, на дорогу из «не так» и «зря» он вступил гораздо раньше. Ему вообще не следовало приезжать сюда: пусть он – полицейский, опальный принц, колдун – и умел мастерски запутывать следы, а внимание к нему королевских шпионов поуменьшилось, все равно оставался риск привести их к дочери, а даже минимальной угрозы Диане нельзя было допускать. Однако с последнего раза, когда он видел девочку, прошли месяцы, на редких фото, которые, перестраховавшись миллионом способов, ему присылала мать, его дочка менялась и менялась, а в последний телефонный разговор он услышал, как она лопочет «мама, дай» – и понял, что должен быть там.  
  
Ждать удачного случая, правда, пришлось еще несколько недель: затевать обманные маневры, готовить вполне реальную командировку, из которой можно было незаметно выкроить несколько дней для якобы тренировок в полевом учебном лагере, место расположения которого засекречено, улаживать все дела с нужными людьми. Однако все получилось – и он оказался в этом домике далеко от любых больших населенных пунктов, с незнакомым ощущением беспомощной нежности от крошечной дочери на руках, радости от любящей улыбки матери и слабо тлеющим под всем этим раздражением от присутствия Адалинды.  
  
Отдавая дочь Келли, Шон был уверен, что иначе нельзя, и в этой уверенности не раскаялся, однако в долгую тихую семейную идиллию женщины, всю свою жизнь мотавшейся по миру в поисках новой охоты, он не верил. Поэтому когда Келли написала, что ее саму ищут люди из прошлого и что девочке вряд ли будет и дальше безопасно с ней, Шон был готов. Диану забрала его мать, а уж она-то умела прятаться и вести свои дела без личного участия. Им нужно было несколько безопасных для дочери лет, а потом все должно было измениться – и Элизабет легко могла и хотела им эти годы дать.  
  
А потом объявилась Адалинда. Каким-то чудом найдя Элизабет с Дианой, она умоляла просто позволить ей остаться рядом, обещая принести любую клятву, пройти любой обряд, которого потребовала бы мать, только бы та разрешила ей быть с дочерью – и, как Шон ни протестовал, ни кричал и ни просил, Элизабет согласилась.  
  
Приехав же два дня назад, он подумал, что частично понял причину: мать с Адалиндой явно спала. Конечно, у второй ведьмы в доме, особенно связанной клятвой не причинять вреда, были и другие преимущества: ухаживать за ребенком проще вдвоем, жизнь в глуши не так скучна, когда есть человек, способный сказать в ответ что-то чуть длиннее и осмысленнее «няня» и «аням», да и лишняя защита – а уж в том, что Адалинда отдаст жизнь за дочь, если понадобится, даже Шон не сомневался – никогда не помешает. Однако секс был явно не последним аргументом.  
  
В общем-то, Шон мать понимал. Адалинда была хороша собой, очень хороша как любовница и идеальна в качестве доступного способа не отказывать себе в плотских радостях в той ситуации, в которой Элизабет вынуждена была жить. Не понял он, как выяснилось, другое – что дело не просто в сексе.  
  
Шон едва успел поймать свой кулак, остановив злой удар в стену: только испортить что-нибудь в доме ему и не хватало для завершения подвигов. Справляться с гневом пришлось иначе и тихо: вдох, выдох, контроль над мышцами, сверху вниз, расслабляя сведенное, переключаясь и возвращаясь к себе, как учился еще в детстве, когда начались первые непроизвольные обращения. Через несколько минут полегчало. И тогда всплыла другая мысль: Адалинда? Та, которую мать хотела всерьез – Адалинда?  
  
***  
Она пришла на второй его вечер в этом доме. Шон почти заснул, когда почувствовал мягкое прикосновение к груди и рефлекторно ухватил чужую кисть, выворачивая, но Адалинда даже не поморщилась, улыбаясь с тем лучезарным восторгом, который Шон еще помнил по другой ночи.  
  
– Все такой же. Сильный. Решительный. Ведьмак. Я соскучилась. Разреши, – прошептала она и, не пытаясь даже отнять руку, придвинулась еще ближе, прижимаясь к его боку всем телом: теплым полукружьем груди, мягким животом, гладким лобком и влажными складками ниже. От нее пахло возбуждением, ее вторая рука уже плавно вела по его груди, спускаясь вниз – и когда умелая ладонь обхватила его вставший член и Адалинда радостно выдохнула ему в шею «Да-а!», Шон расслабился, прикрывая глаза и откидываясь на подушку. В конце концов, почему бы и нет?  
  
Ему не потребовалось много: давно никого не было, ведьмовской темперамент все быстрее сжирал самоконтроль, а мечты – нереализованные, но слишком заманчивые, чтобы отказаться и забыть – дразнили, изводя. И держаться надо было там, дома, где он капитан, начальник, союзник, здесь же – в другом месте, доме, в другой, кажется, реальности – держаться не хотелось. И Шон не стал.   
  
Когда муть настоящего возбуждения накрыла с головой, он резко перевернулся, подминая Адалинду под себя и входя одним жестким движением, откровенно грубо: без ласк, без оглядки и без границ, не желая видеть и чувствовать ничего, кроме поглощающей все мысли похоти. Физиология, механика – и абсолютная свобода не держать себя в руках, так редко доступная в обычной жизни. Сладкий миг, когда можно не думать – вообще, ни о чем.  
  
Адалинда еле успела закинуть руку за голову, спасая макушку от удара об изголовье, однако с готовностью изогнулась Шону навстречу, шире разводя бедра, подаваясь к нему, принимая глубже, и в полумраке Шон увидел, как она улыбается, прикрыв глаза, и лишь иногда кончик ее губ дергается, кажется, от скрываемой боли. Но его это не волновало: она все знала, сама пришла, и к тому же была ведьмой – выносливой, гораздо выносливее человеческих женщин. За это он любил и везенских проституток, которых иногда покупал, вопреки тому, что легко мог бы найти себе кого-то на ночь: о них не нужно было думать, их словно не было в теле, которое он брал себе за те деньги, что платил. Чистая телесность, в которой можно отдохнуть и которой можно смыть въедающийся в кожу контроль, когда мышцы деревенели слишком сильно, когда становилось совсем невмоготу.  
  
В этом была особая сладость: словно бы закрыться от мира в своем теле, превратиться только в него, собрать в одну точку все те щупы, которыми он обычно расползался по пространству вокруг, следя, просчитывая, проверяя – обнулить все и начать сначала. Хотя бы недолго не думать, ни за себя, ни за того, кто с ним. Расслабиться. Отпустить все – так сложно в обычной его жизни и так легко с кем-то, кто не важен, о ком не заботишься всерьез, кто не он…  
  
Оргазм скрутил его посередине мысли, которую и не хотелось додумывать – острый, резкий, выключивший на мгновение все внутри сознания– и Шон запрокинул голову, подчинившись его очищающей волне, а потом скатился с Адалинды и упал на постель, прикрыв глаза и ловя последние отголоски блаженной бессмыслицы. Из нее хотелось плавно уплыть в сон, минуя обычное возвращение к внешнему. Но не вышло.  
  
Адалинда еще несколько мгновений лежала неподвижно – кажется, ей не хватило, но Шона это не волновало, – а потом перевернулась на бок и прижалась к нему, обхватив рукой поперек груди, а голову положив Шону на плечо.  
  
– Хорошо, – прошептала она и ласково потерлась носом о его щеку. – Обожаю тебя.  
  
И Шон почувствовал, как его непроизвольно передергивает от отвращения – к ней, но больше к себе. Кажется, поэтому он и не хотел никого, как бы ни грызла ведьмовская похоть – потому что без всяких обещаний, клятв и даже уверенности во взаимности ему было тошно, как от предательства. Смешно, унизительно, как у малолетней влюбленной старшеклассницы – но непреодолимо, потому что и не хотелось преодолевать.  
  
– Иди к себе, – велел он, сбрасывая ее руку и слабо оттолкнув.  
  
Адалинда замерла – с той же видимой краем глаза улыбкой.  
  
– Шон… – начала она мягким шепотом, но он перебил:  
  
– Иди к себе. Я не буду повторять, – и, наверное, что-то такое было в его голосе, потому что Адалинда явно без всякого расчета нервно вдохнула, открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать – но не стала, только тихо поднялась, совсем простым, без всякой попытки выглядеть соблазнительно жестом, который вряд ли даже осознала, подобрала с пола и накинула на себя халат и молча вышла.  
  
Будь это кто-то другой, Шон, возможно, почувствовал бы вину. Адалинда умела держать лицо и спину, она умела уходить так, словно сама отказала, а не получила отказ – однако сейчас в ее движениях проскальзывала не показная суетливость, а во взгляде – растерянность. И, кажется, у нее дрожали руки. Но Шона это все так же не интересовало. Получившее свое тело наконец расслабилось – и он заснул еще, кажется, до того, как за Адалиндой закрылась дверь.  
  
И спал, пока не кольнуло предчувствием. Все-таки они с матерью действительно ощущали друг друга. Но сейчас от этого становилось только хуже.  
  
***  
Тщательно вытершись и надев к домашним брюкам легкую футболку, Шон снова вышел на крыльцо.  
  
– Мама? – позвал он.  
  
Элизабет так и сидела на ступенях – но теперь ровно, только сложив ладони в молитвенном жесте так, что кончики пальцев касались губ.  
  
– Да, Шон, – ровно ответила она.  
  
– Прости меня, – произнес он, встав на расстоянии, достаточном, чтобы слышать друг друга, но недостаточном, чтобы коснуться, остановленный как будто прозрачным барьером.  
  
Губы Элизабет сложились в кривую полуулыбку, показывая, что сказанное услышано – но и все.  
  
– Знаешь, я уже забыла, как это больно, – задумчиво проговорила она, глядя куда-то в себя. – Думала, такого больше не будет. Ошиблась – даже смешно.  
  
– Я виноват, – глухо, но твердо добавил Шон. Больше сказать было нечего. – Очень.  
  
Мать обернулась так резко, что он даже не отследил само движение. Ведьмы в принципе могущественнее ведьмаков, а мать была очень сильной ведьмой, и в такие моменты – когда сознательный контроль слабел – ведьмовская природа брала свое, проявляясь даже в простых вещах помимо желания, проступая под видимой человечностью. Шону даже показалось, что на него смотрят не человеческие глаза матери, а ведьмовской один.  
  
– Скажи мне, ради чего? – с нажимом спросила она. – Зачем?  
  
Шон молчал. Он не думал, что матери нужен был его ответ – скорее ей нужно было сказать. Они оба умели владеть собой, чувствуя только то, что сами позволяли, и редко лишались самообладания – и потому плохо представляли, как терпеть перехлестывающие контроль эмоции, пока они не вернутся в прежние берега. И если, чувствуя приближение шторма заранее, можно было найти способ – как Шон нашел эту возможность побега, чтобы увидеться с дочерью и не видеть Ника хотя бы несколько дней, приходя в себя и приводя чувства в порядок, – то непредсказуемые вспышки лишали этой возможности. И неожиданность того, что произошло, для матери тем сильнее показывала, насколько все всерьез, потому что Шон отлично видел: мать сама не ожидала даже не того, что будет, а того, что она почувствует.  
  
– Неужели тебе было так нужно? – еще несколько секунд продержав свой пронизывающий взгляд на Шоне, она отвела глаза и посмотрела на свои колени. – Тебе не нужна Адалинда, а значит, требовалась просто женщина, любая. Но ведь всего три дня – и ты вернулся бы в город. Я не верю, что ты не мог сдержать похоть. Я сама ведьма, я знаю наш темперамент – но знаю и самоконтроль, а я учила тебя владеть собой. Значит, дело не в невозможности, а в нежелании. Почему?  
  
Он мог бы ответить по-разному. Придумать не одну причину, выдать не одно объяснение – удачные, подходящие, правильные. Вот только они были бы ложью, а с матерью невозможно лгать. Поэтому с ней было так хорошо – и поэтому же было так плохо. Выходом могло стать молчание, и иногда Шон пользовался им, но сейчас бы не сработало.  
  
– Она предложила. Я не хотел думать, хотел забыться. И не думал.  
  
Лицо матери передернулось судорогой сдержанной трансформации, и она глухо рассмеялась:  
  
– Замечательно. Не хотел думать. Замечательно. Обо мне тоже?  
  
Лучше бы она ударила, чем так – в самое больное, в ту вину, которую не искупишь, помня, скольким он обязан матери и сколько она его спасала от его же глупостей, платя собой и своим. Чаще всего мать милосердно молчала, не напоминая, но иногда – как сейчас – не могла больше молчать, и тогда самое меньшее, что он мог сделать – это выслушать. Тихо.  
  
– Я учила тебя любить себя, я до сих пор считаю, что так и нужно, этому я буду учить и внучку – но я никогда не говорила, что эта любовь должна быть единственной! Почему, Шон? Я понимаю, почему она – очень больно, но я понимаю. Но почему ты?..  
  
– Не увидел. Не захотел. Заигрался в страдания. Прости меня.  
  
На пару мгновений мать спрятала лицо в ладонях, а потом выпрямилась и вытерла глаза.  
  
– Иди сюда, – позвала она, похлопав рукой рядом с собой, и Шон медленно подошел и уселся на теплое дерево ступеньки.  
  
Мать прислонилась к его плечу.  
  
– Я действительно совсем забыла, как это больно. Она ведь вернулась ко мне – потом, когда ты ее прогнал. Легла в мою постель, нагая, пропахшая мужчиной, моим сыном – надеясь, что я сплю, и ничего не слышала. Пытаясь сделать вид, что ничего не произошло.  
  
От того, как сильно мать стискивала в кулаке его футболку, Шон почувствовал ее ногти на коже – и они оба замерли, он в ожидании боли, а она – редко и глубоко дыша. Через минуту ее ладонь расслабилась, и мать обмякла.  
  
– Я забыла, что ты еще очень молод. А она – просто брошенная девочка, которая хочет выжить. Я тоже не хотела видеть – ведь было хорошо и так. Наверное, мы с тобой не сильно отличаемся, – тихо проговорила она.  
  
– Прости меня, – повторил Шон снова, и мать прижалась лбом к его плечу.  
  
– Почти. Еще немного. Не надо так больше, хорошо?  
  
– Да, – прошептал Шон, обнимая, и не сумел подавить волну детского облегчения, хотя, в сущности, его вины это никак не отменяло.  
  
Они некоторое время посидели так, думая каждый о своем, а потом мать пошевелилась и выпрямилась.  
  
– В сущности, я виновата сама. Нужно было думать не только за себя. Но, может быть, это и к лучшему. В голове прояснилось.  
  
– Выгонишь ее? – тихо спросил Шон.  
  
И сразу, еще не договорив, ощутил, как изменилась атмосфера. Мать повернулась к нему, внимательно глядя в лицо.  
  
– Адалинду?  
  
– Да.  
  
– А я должна?  
  
Несколько мгновений они молча смотрели друг на друга – Шон недоуменно, а мать с тем же ровным вниманием, – а потом Шон осторожно проговорил:  
  
– Она предала тебя, как только появилась возможность. И снова предаст. Она сделает и сыграет что угодно, чтобы добиться цели. Она опасна.  
  
– Она в отчаянии и загнана в угол. Логично, что она цепляется за любую возможность, чтобы выжить. Глупит, сворачивает не туда – да, но это поправимо.  
  
– Ты хочешь?.. – не закончил Шон, не ощущая больше даже послевкусия недавнего облегчения.  
  
– Хочу. Что сделаю – это другой вопрос, но хочу ли – да, очень. Послушай меня, Шон, и внимательно. Ты мой сын, ты для меня ближе, чем кто бы то ни было – но даже ты не увидел, насколько я с ней всерьез. Как ты думаешь, видит ли это она?  
  
– Мама…  
  
– Дослушай. Знаешь, что она видит? Ведьму, которая нашла себе игрушку. И которая может сделать что угодно, когда эта игрушка надоест. Она одна, Шон – совсем одна и с кучей врагов. И ей не на кого рассчитывать, кроме себя. А еще она никогда никому не была нужна сама по себе – ни матери, которая лепила из нее дорогое полезное оружие, ни любовникам, которые ею пользовались. Ее любил отец, и научил любить – но он рано умер и уже не поможет. Она чувствует, что всё вокруг нее вот-вот рухнет, и пытается разыграть все свои козыри, пока не поздно.  
  
Наверное, Шон поморщился так выразительно, что Элизабет не смогла не ответить:  
  
– Да, и эти тоже. Не мне тебе объяснять, что в вопросах жизни и смерти в ход идет все, что есть. Она просто хочет выжить. И мы с тобой – последние, кто имеет право упрекать ее за это. Тебе, сынок, напомнить, почему мы прожили три спокойных года в Москве, ни в чем не нуждаясь и почти ничего не боясь? Или ты и меня упрекнешь?  
  
– Ты не предавала!.. – вскинулся Шон, но мать оборвала его злым шепотом:  
  
– Потому, что могла доверять. Я знала, что Сергей не продаст нас. Я дала ему клятву – но и он мне тоже, сам. А ей я ни в чем не клялась, только она мне. Ей страшно, она хочет жить, хочет быть с дочерью – и пользуется любыми средствами. Ты ждал от нее чего-то другого?  
  
Договорив, мать на мгновение замолчала, провалившись взглядом куда-то внутрь себя, а потом вдруг ядовито рассмеялась:  
  
– А самое забавное, что чего-то другого от нее ждала я! Я! Это правда смешно. Но ничего, встряска пошла на пользу.  
  
Шон поморщился. Он слишком привык, что мать – непоколебимый остров спокойствия, что бы ни происходило вокруг, и не детской иллюзией всемогущества родителей – он видел и понимал, что и мать проигрывает, что и ей бывает больно и страшно, – но действительно привычкой. Слишком давно она сумела наладить свою жизнь так, как хотела сама, и слишком давно Шон видел только ее беспокойство о нем.  
  
– Ты так влюблена? – спросил он тихо, и мать пожала плечами.  
  
– Не совсем. Похоже – но не то. У меня давно не было ничего подобного… Знаешь, я просто хочу, чтобы ей было спокойно. Хочу сделать из нее что-то стоящее, настоящее, цельное, научить – чтобы она не мучилась, чтобы ей было хорошо.  
  
  
– Она насквозь фальшивая, мама! Она играет – что угодно! Крутит теми, кого может обмануть, и рушит всё тем, кого не может.  
  
Мать усмехнулась:  
  
– Прости, Шон, ты мой сын и я всегда помогу тебе в важном, буду на твоей стороне и так далее – но от Адалинды ты получил то, что заслужил. Будь честным – она никогда не причиняла вреда первой. Ты попытался сделать куклу не из того материала, за что и расплатился.  
  
Можно было бы попробовать возразить – но Шон не стал, потому что в конечном итоге мать была права.  
  
– Она сломанная девочка, которой никто толком не показал, как нужно жить. На мне нет розовых очков, Шон, я понимаю, что она делала и что еще может сделать. Я не повернусь к ней спиной и сумею держать ее в узде, потому что сама она этого не умеет совершенно. Однако я вижу возможности, вижу, что основа хороша, ее просто испортили неверным обращением – но не окончательно, все еще можно поправить. И я хочу поправить.  
  
– Так ты простишь ее и оставишь здесь, с собой? – спросил он, почти смирившись, но ответ матери снова поднял все, что, кажется, только улеглось внутри: удивление, тревогу, страх.  
  
– Нет. Она уедет завтра с Ником.  
  
– Мама! – почти крикнул Шон.  
  
Ник должен был приехать утром – привезти новости, на всякий случай билеты и посмотреть на Диану, – а потом, вечером, вернуться обратно и ждать Шона в лагере, где они якобы находились вместе, чтобы не вызывать дополнительных подозрений. И теперь мать хотела отправить с Ником до города эту ведьму – обиженную, разочарованную, кто знает, на что способную, уверенную, что во всем виноват он, Шон?!  
  
– Не спорь, Шон, не надо. Что нужно сделать, то будет сделано. А заодно и проверим – каждый свое, – веско проговорила мать, четко давая понять, что все для себя решила, а потом добавила. – Но если Ник откажет, я не буду настаивать.  
  
Вот только Шон был уверен, что Ник не откажет, только не ей.  
  
– Зачем?  
  
– Чтобы проверить. Боишься?  
  
– Боюсь, – скупо кивнул Шон.  
  
С матерью не было смысла притворяться. Она грустно улыбнулась:  
  
– И я боюсь. Но надо. Подумай – и ты поймешь. А теперь пошли спать.  
  
***  
Ник приехал, как и обещал, с утра – немного настороженный, напряженный и слегка под этим растерянный. Он все еще воспринимал Адалинду как врага – и Шон не мог его в этом винить, – не совсем понимал, как вести себя с Элизабет, и, кажется, опасался напугать Диану. А Шон первые несколько мгновений не мог ничего, кроме как умиленно глядеть на его резкие от неловкости движения, быстрые взгляды исподлобья, в напряженное лицо, которое знал так хорошо и видел таким разным, и осознавать, что, как бы ни бежал, все равно вернется. И путь он делал это с привычным каменным выражением, умение держать которое не раз спасало ему жизнь и репутацию, суть от этого не менялась.  
  
– Здравствуйте, Элизабет, – поприветствовал Ник его мать, потом кивнул самому Шону. – Капитан.  
  
И посмотрел на Диану.  
  
– Привет! – осторожно улыбнувшись, сказал он и протянул девочке руку.  
  
В другой, спрятанной за спину, ждала завершения знакомства коробка с пирамидкой.  
  
Все затаили дыхание, Диана же на секунду застыла, по-детски комично вытаращив на Ника глазенки, а потом вздрогнула, мгновенно, гораздо быстрее взрослых и сразу вся, целиком, схлынула – и оглушительно заревела.  
  
Дочь заливалась у него на руках, иногда обиженно тыкая пальцем в Ника, сам Ник виновато топтался на месте, не зная, то ли уйти, чтобы больше не пугать, то ли, наоборот, показать, что совершенно не страшный – а единственное, что мог Шон, это с явно идиотской улыбкой смотреть на сморщенное личико, на один открытый глаз и осознавать, что ей еще нет обычных для этого трех, а она уже схлынула – и что так она потрясающе похожа на его мать, и это великолепно.  
  
– Шон... – почему-то шепотом позвала Элизабет, поднимая на него сияющие глаза, и он попытался что-то ответить – но не успел, потому что позади хлопнула дверь дома, откуда на рев дочери выбежала испуганная Адалинда.  
  
Инстинктивно она схлынула еще на пороге, это можно было понять – но, что хуже поддавалось пониманию, вслед за ней так же инстинктивно схлынул и сам Шон. А уже за ним – мать. Некоторое время они просто таращились друг на друга, даже опешившая Диана перестала кричать. А потом Ник придушенно хмыкнул, явно попытавшись сдержаться, но не преуспев – и Шон осознал весь комизм картинки. Рядом, уже не сдерживаясь, прыснула мать, сжав его плечо и поцеловав в макушку не знающую, продолжать ли плакать или присоединиться ко взрослым Диану, даже Адалинда усмехнулась сквозь свою трагическую маску – и Шон отпустил себя, захохотав.  
  
С этого момента стало проще.  
  
Ника усадили завтракать, и он, прерываясь, чтобы отпить чая и положить в рот кусочек бекона или салат, пересказывал новости, иногда настороженно поглядывая на Адалинду, скользя острым взглядом по Шону и обращаясь то к нему, то к матери. Диана быстро успокоилась, чувствуя отношение взрослых – и уже через пять минут страстно заинтересовалась Ником. На руки к нему ее не пустили, чтобы не мешала есть, но и отвлечь не сумели, поэтому Нику то и дело приходилось придерживать норовящую упасть вилку, дребезжащую на блюдце чашку и уползающий из кармана бумажник, пока он не догадался откупиться ключами, которые Диана сперва крутила в руках, а потом – в воздухе над столом. Адалинда тихо предложила забрать девочку, чтобы не мешала, но мать коротко отмахнулась: «Не стоит» – и Адалинда, закусив губу, ушла в гостиную, а взгляд Ника сделался еще острее, но вежливый гость ничего не спросил.  
  
Потом они, сидя в гостиной, обговаривали детали возвращения Шона, Элизабет рассказывала Нику о том, что ему нужно знать, и о том, чего знать не нужно никому, Диана ползала по полу, пошатываясь, бродила вдоль стены и периодически требовала, чтобы кто-то из взрослых поводил ее за руку. После Ник вспомнил о привезенных продуктах и подарках, они пошли забирать все это из машины, и Ник с матерью взялись отнести вещи в дом, а Шона оставили погулять с дочкой, благо, погода радовала, да и девочке полезно было подышать воздухом и хорошенечко устать перед дневным сном.  
  
И все было бы замечательно, едва ли не идеально – если бы не ожидание. Оно изматывало, и Шон, кажется, даже испытал облегчение, когда вернулся с улицы и, передав Диану Адалинде, понял, что матери и Ника не видно поблизости.  
  
– В дальней гостиной, – глухо ответила Адалинда на молчаливый вопрос, и Шон пошел туда.  
  
Еще на пороге он понял, что именно увидит. В конце концов, он знал свою мать – почти так же хорошо, как она знала его. Поэтому так замечательно было быть с ней – действовать, говорить, просто чувствовать это «вместе». И поэтому так плохо было быть против нее.  
  
Элизабет в своем легком коротком домашнем платье расслабленно сидела в кресле, откинувшись на спинку, свободно раздвинув ноги и опустив руки. Ник же стоял перед ней на коленях – так близко, как только можно, и с полной поглощенностью целовал ее бережно придерживаемые ладони. Шону было видно, как его разомкнутые губы скользят вдоль пальцев влажными касаниями, как поднимаются к запястьям, прослеживая тонкие синеватые вены, как потом переходят на легкие невесомые поцелуи, чтобы отметить центр ладони, а после надолго прижимаются к нему в немой страсти порыва, не способного себя сдержать, но и бессильного раскрыться без позволения. Было слышно, как тяжело Ник дышит, и видно, что его даже слегка потряхивает – и от одной мысли о том, что мать может заставить его сделать – здесь, у ее ног, перед Шоном, который не посмеет прервать – пустоту внутри, окончательно закрепившуюся, когда он переступил порог комнаты, мгновенно залило чем-то вымораживающе-ледяным. Захотелось, как в плохом сне, прошептать «Нет!», но он просто молча застыл, глядя на то, что ему показывали.  
  
Оторвавшись, наконец, от ладоней матери, Ник поднял на нее поглощенные, совершенно сумасшедшие глаза и прошептал еле слышно «Пожалуйста!» – и Шон перестал даже дышать, уже почти слыша «Да».  
  
Однако секунда, вторая прошли в тишине – а потом мать, мягко, но твердо отобрав руку, плавным движением поднялась из кресла, к счастью, всего лишь слегка подвинув Ника коленом, а не толкнув босой ступней в грудь, как Шон уже почти увидел, и подошла к двери, в проеме которой он так и застыл.  
  
– Давай не будем больше ссориться? – тихо попросила она и мягким жестом уткнулась лбом ему в плечо.  
  
– Давай. Прости меня, – так же тихо ответил Шон и прижался губами к ее волосам, на секунду зажмурившись от неназываемой смеси из боли, облегчения, полуболезненного ностальгического успокаивающего счастья, которое испытываешь только взрослым рядом с родителями, и послевкусия проходящей вины.  
  
– Забыли, – прошептала Элизабет в ответ, приподнялась на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку, и вышла из комнаты.  
  
Взгляд метнулся к Нику, так и стоящему на коленях с видом человека, у которого отняли только что найденное сокровище.  
  
– А Ник?..  
  
Мать обернулась и насмешливо, но почти не обидно хмыкнула:  
  
– Обычный морок, рассеется минут через десять.  
  
– А почему?..  
  
Слишком долго для морока. Ник так и стоял на коленях на полу, бессмысленно глядя внутрь себя и, кажется, не понимая, что и из-за чего происходит вокруг. Морок не действовал так долго и одуряюще, такой контроль давали лишь зелья, уж это-то Шон знал. Так почему?..  
  
– Потому что мы родственники, сын, – с каким-то даже сочувствием, пусть и сдобренным немалой порцией насмешки, объяснила обернувшаяся Элизабет и махнула рукой на комнату. – Иди и, пока морок действует, вели ему забыть. Это только наши с тобой дела. Да и кто знает, вдруг я понравилась ему больше?  
  
Рассмеявшись, мать вышла и закрыла за собой дверь, Шон же подошел к Нику и, наклонившись, осторожно тронул его за плечо.  
  
– Ник. Ни-ик. Вставай.  
  
Тот бездумно подчинился, глядя вниз и явно не понимая, что происходит – растерянный, мягкий, послушный. И Шона внезапно обожгло до этого не осознаваемой едкой, злой, ядовитой ревностью. От картинки, снова всплывшей перед глазами – губы Ника на чужих руках, сумасшедшее, всепоглощающее обожание во взгляде – все вокруг словно залило алым, и, не понимая, что делает, Шон притянул Ника к себе и, ухватив за подбородок, поцеловал.  
  
И мир вокруг как будто растушевался, растекся в акварельный неразличимый фон, оставив только обжигающее ощущение чужой теплой кожи под губами, под пальцами, на щеке. Как будто выключили время, и звуки, и все остальное, кроме этого обжигающего, вожделенного и невозможного счастья. И рухнувший во все это с жадным стоном Шон только через минуту осознал, что ему отвечают.  
  
И все внутри как будто оборвалось. Что же он наделал?! Как он оправдается, когда Ник поймет?!  
  
Дернувшись назад, Шон попытался освободиться – но у него не вышло. Ник обвился вокруг, обнимая за шею, прижимаясь, втираясь, прихватывая губы зубами так, что невозможно было вырваться – но Шон все равно пытался, потому что если Ник не понимает, если он сейчас с кем-то другим, это нужно прекратить, остановить немедленно.  
  
– Капитан! – выдохнул вдруг Ник хриплым шепотом и прижался губами к его уху. – Капитан!.. Что же я делаю?.. Пожалуйста!  
  
Шепот у Ника вышел совершенно горячечный, сумасшедший. Не отпуская, руками то стискивая его плечи, то пытаясь собрать в кулак короткие волосы, и отрываясь от его губ, только чтобы глотнуть воздуха и снова поцеловать, Ник льнул к Шону, вжимаясь в него, почти душа объятиями. А Шон понимал, что надо оттолкнуть, проверить, что морок мешает и путает мысли, что Ник может просто не понимать, как бы ни говорил – но просто не мог. Слишком давно хотелось, слишком устал притворяться.  
  
Каким-то десятым чувством Шон как сквозь вату ощутил, что в комнату вошла Адалинда, резко вдохнула, увидев их, на несколько секунд застыла, а потом почти выбежала – кажется, сил держать лицо у нее не осталось вообще, – но просто запомнил, почти не думая. Мелькнула лишь мысль о том, как потрясающе мать умеет достигать целей, если все-таки их поставила: спокойно, прагматично, эффективно, что бы ни происходило в душе. Наказать Шона, чтобы это не осталось между ними. Показать Адалинде, что та проиграла с ним окончательно и бесповоротно, а заодно и ее наказать. А другой рукой, возможно, подарить сыну то, что он не осмеливался взять сам.  
  
Шон не мог толком думать об этом сейчас, но все равно все внутри кричало, что действительно не осмеливался – потому что вот он, Ник, который, кажется, все-таки понимает, кто рядом, который давно не в мороке, но тем не менее стонет, и льнет, и шепчет хрипло в ухо «Капитан!».  
  
Будь дом иным – и Шон не думал бы ни секунды. Он уже давно стоял бы на коленях, сдирая с Ника джинсы, добираясь наконец до желанного тела и не думая больше ни о чем, и его не смутила бы ни мать – они давно двое взрослых людей, – ни тем более Адалинда за дверью, однако где-то рядом была дочь, на которую у него осталось меньше двух дней и которую он потом один бог знает, сколько не увидит. И через это Шон переступить уже не мог.  
  
– Ник, – прошептал он, пытаясь оттолкнуть, но сам же притягивая к себе снова. – Ник, стой… Ник… Ник!  
  
От одного взгляда в сумасшедшие затуманенные глаза все тело как будто вспыхнуло, а сознание сузилось до одного желания – но он больше не мог позволить себе свободы течения, а потому стиснул плечи Ника, кажется, до боли, которой тот не почувствовал, и отстранил от себя.  
  
– Ник, не сейчас. Пожалуйста. Ник. Не сейчас!  
  
– Нет? – растерянно переспросил тот, вцепившись пальцами в запястья Шона и, судя по всему, не осознавая этого.  
  
– Не сейчас.  
  
– А когда?  
  
– Потом. Когда вернемся. Дома, – голова прояснялась, но Шон все еще дышал часто и хрипло, – Ты хочешь? Потом – хочешь?  
  
Он пристально смотрел на Ника, пытаясь поймать каждую эмоцию, каждое колебание, любой знак ошибки, но видя лишь расширенные зрачки и ошалелую радость.  
  
– Не на раз. Не на месяц. Надолго.  
  
– Надолго, – согласно кивнул Ник, улыбнувшись вдруг так, что этой улыбкой можно было бы осветить не одну комнату. – Надолго – хочу. Дома, да. Хочу.  
  
И Шон снова притянул его к себе, жадно поцеловав – а потом отстранил и отступил на шаг.  
  
– Пожалуйста, посиди в кресле пару минут, – попросил он хрипло.  
  
Секунду Ник смотрел непонимающе, а потом снова улыбнулся тем же солнцем и послушно отошел к окну, к креслам. А Шон прикрыл глаза, заставляя себя дышать ровно и спокойно. Получилось не сразу – и не в последнюю очередь потому, что он слышал ерзающего и вздыхающего Ника.  
  
Однако когда, вернув самоконтроль, снова открыл глаза, застал другое: Ник напряженно вглядывался в себя, словно пытаясь что-то вспомнить.  
  
– Ник?  
  
– Что это было? – просил тот, поняв сосредоточенный взгляд.  
  
– Когда? – осторожно уточнил Шон.  
  
Ник недоуменно помотал головой.  
  
– До тебя… Пока ты не пришел. Я… плохо помню… Тебя не было, а была… Элизабет?.. И я…  
  
Шон не позволил договорить.  
  
– Это не важно. Забудь. Этого больше никогда не повторится, я обещаю. Просто поверь и забудь. Пожалуйста, – попросил он настойчиво, и Ник задумчиво кивнул.  
  
– Хорошо.  
  
Когда они вышли, мать возилась с Дианой, а Адалинды нигде не было видно, но Шон не почувствовал жалости – она получила то, чего хотела.  
  
***  
Выехать обратно пришлось около шести – чтобы добраться до темноты, найти отель и Нику успеть вернуться к лагерному отбою. Зареванная Адалинда, изо всех сил пытавшаяся делать вид, что все хорошо, прощаясь с дочерью – только тут Шон ощутил что-то похожее на вину, – села к изображавшему спокойствие, но мало что понимавшему Нику. Машина тронулась. И пока серый контур прокатного джипа не скрылся за поворотом дороги, Диана, сидевшая на руках у Шона, с горестным личиком все показывала пальцем на уезжавших, поворачиваясь то к бабушке, то к отцу с печально-недоуменным «Мама?», не становившимся проще от того, что больше ничего говорить толком она не умела.  
  
– Мама скоро вернется, солнышко, – наклонилась к ней Элизабет и поцеловала в лоб.  
Она ненадолго. Все будет хорошо.  
  
В доме Элизабет первым делом достала телефон.  
  
– Дитрих? Я. Хочу попросить о маленькой услуге. Действительно маленькой. Но за немаленькую плату. …Ты знаешь, чем я плачу. …Я рада. Ты помнишь Адалинду Шейд? … Да, «мою» Адалинду. ... Нет… Слухи – сложная штука. Если тебе так легче – думай «нашу». Дело не в этом. Через несколько часов Адалинда приедет в город с шоновым Гриммом. Номера я тебе перешлю. Я хочу, чтобы ты за ней присмотрел. …Да, я хочу знать, что и где она делает, а она сама не должна попасть ни в какие неприятности. …Ни в какие вообще. …А через пару дней передашь ей сообщение от меня, можно не лично. …Да. …Да, так. … Как обычно. …Да, – и, мягко рассмеявшись, мать завершила вызов.  
  
– За Ником там он тоже присмотрит, – кивнула она Шону.  
  
– В городе. А в дороге?  
  
– А в дороге будет то, что будет, – отрезала мать, и Шон понял, что она права, и должно быть сделано то, что сделано, а будет то, что будет.  
  
А еще – что сможет пережить, даже если что-то произойдет, а как он это сделает – его и только его проблема, потому что он должен это матери. А, возможно, и Диане, которая сейчас притихла на его руках.  
  
– Все-таки вернешь? – спросил Шон, усаживая дочку в ее стульчик.  
  
– Если правильно выберет – верну, – кивнула Элизабет, ставя перед девочкой ее тарелочку. – Просто не сразу. Если же нет…  
  
Она пожала плечами, успев одновременно поймать выброшенную Дианой ложку, вручить вредине обратно и стереть капли картофельного пюре со стола:  
  
– Если нет, ты сможешь сделать с ней все, что захочешь, и я не возражу тебе ни словом.


End file.
